Amuto Oneshots, or Consecutive Stories
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Amuto. Series of One-shots, though some can be read as consecutive stories. It will say at the beginning of the story.
1. Laughing

Hello! Mit-chan here! Sheesh, this story came randomly! I hate it when that happens! I'm dying to get home and write it then! Anyway, Amuto fanfic. I thank a boy in my form and a boy in my maths set for the idea. Author's POV.

Amu: What happens? Tell me, tell me!

Mit-chan: No way! If I did, there would be no point in writing this!

Ikuto: There would. I would be able to adjust it.

Mit-chan: Don't you dare! –glares-

Yoru: Do they kiss, nyaa? I know Ikuto likes Amu, nyaa!

Amu: R-really?! –blushes-

Ikuto: …

Amu's Charas: She does not own us! Or Shugo Chara!

* * *

**+Laughing+**

Ikuto walked along the path. Kids were everywhere. And there was so much noise…

"Amu…"

"Well, ja na, Tadase-kun! Ran, Miki, Su, I'll pick you up later on tonight!" Amu ran off, when she bumped into someone. "Oops! G-gomene!" She looked up, and was surprised to see Ikuto.

"Hi, Amu," He looked down at her. She blushed so hard, he thought her face would remain tinted pink, or red.

"I-Ikuto! W-what are you doing here?!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, he poked her, either sides of her stomach. "Eeh!" Screeched loudly, although no one noticed, seeing as there was so much noise around anyway. She glared up at him. "What was that for?!" He did it again, earning a half-screech, half-laugh.

He smiled. He wanted to see her, because he was bored and Utau was stalking him. He got some form of amusement from tickling her and making her screech. He made a move, so it looked like he was going to do it again. She put her hands on his arms to stop him, but he just picked her up in a fireman's lift instead.

"H-hey! Ikuto, put me down!" he held her legs so that she wouldn't kick him, and walked towards the Royal Gardens. A lot of people turned to look.

"_Is he her boyfriend?"_

"_Shugoi! Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu has a boyfriend!"_

"_And he's older than her!"_

"_Is he looking up her skirt?"_

Amu blushed as they passed lots of other students, a few boys looking disappointed. One boy, who must have been in the year below Amu, walked up to Ikuto.

"Hey! Put her down! Do you know who you're picking up? That's Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu! Is she your girlfriend?"

Ikuto smirked. "Of course she is!" Ikuto put her down.

Amu turned to face Ikuto, blushing crimson. "I-Ikuto! How dare you! Now go away! This isn't your school!"

"Hinamori senpai? Is he your boyfriend?" A girl in the same year as Yaya was standing next to Amu.

"Eh? No! No, he isn't my boyfriend! He's… just some annoying, perverted person I happen to know," Amu crossed her arms, looking at the ground as more and more people crowded round. Ikuto noticed how uncomfortable she felt.

"Okaaay! Party's over! Now me and my lovely _girlfriend_ will be off," Ikuto picked Amu up again, this time bridal style. She blushed more than a tomato.

"Ikuto! Put. Me. Down!" She kicked her legs, not hitting him. He buried his face in the side of her neck, making her laugh.

"Yay." He pulled away to look at her smiling face.

"'Yay' what?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I like it when you laugh. It's cute. You're cute."

Amu blushed. "What do you mean by that?"

Ikuto smirked. "I mean you have a cute laugh, and I like to see you laugh," He did it again, making her laugh even more.

"I-Ikuto! Stop it! That tickles!" She pushed him away slightly.

After a while, they arrived at the football field. Ikuto put her down. "There."

Amu looked up at him? "Huh? You're going?" She was kind of disappointed.

Ikuto saw. Smirking, he lowered his face so it was next to her ear. "Don't worry. I'll see you again…" Then he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Amu blushed. "Huh? Oh, bye then…" She watched him walk off, disappearing round a corner.

"Hinamori! Oi! Hinamori, over here!"

She turned to see Kukai running up to her, having just finished a game of football. Daichi was following him. "Kukai-kun!" She clapped her hands in joy.

"Hinamori! Hey, I saw you with that Ikuto guy just now. He didn't… do anything to you, did he?" Concern could be heard in his voice.

Amu blushed again. She put her fingers to the spot where he had kissed her. She smiled, bringing her hand away from her face. "Nope. Nothing. I'm A-okay!"

* * *

**+Translations+**

**Ja na** See you tomorrow, see you, that kind of thing

**Gomene** Sorry

**Shugoi** Wow, amazing, that kind of thing

Heh. Hope you liked it! Made me feel all warm inside! Please R&R! Constructive criticism allowed.

Ikuto: Why was it only on the cheek?

Amu: Perv.

Yoru: Where was I?

Mit-chan: Somewhere. Probably in a tree eating fish.

Yoru: Oh.

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading!


	2. Squish!

Mit-chan here! Yes, I know I said there wouldn't be another chapter, but a few reviews made me change my mind… Although this can be read as a second chapter, or an independent one-shot. Please R&R!

Ikuto: Yay! More Amuto!

Amu: Don't you feel weird saying your own name?

Ikuto: Nope.

Amu: Whatever.

Mit-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any Charas.

* * *

**Note:** Ikuto's friends are as follows: Takuto, tall, 16, black hair, green eyes, energetic, a bit naïve.

Mikoto, average, 17, light brown hair, deep sea blue eyes, teasing, gives everyone individual nicknames, except for Eichi and Teichi.

Hiro, tall, 15, blonde hair, grey eyes, glasses, knowledgeable, likes Megumi.

Eichi M. (Eichi), really short, 18, brown hair, honey eyes, childish, admires Ikuto.

Eichi T. (Teichi), average, 16, dark brown (near black) hair, brown eyes, daring.

Megumi, average, 17, strawberry blonde hair, green eyes (very green, like fresh grass), flirty, likes Ikuto, doesn't like Utau.

**Note2:** Classes are as follows (Who's with who): Ikuto, Takuto and Mikoto in 2nd year

Hiro and Teichi in 1st year

Eichi and Megumi in 3rd year

**Note3:** Ikuto is tall and 16 here. It's summer.

* * *

**+Squish!+**

* * *

"Heh. So Ikuto-kun likes to hit on little girls, eh?" Takuto, a tall, thin boy, 16 years old, with black hair that was grown long, sat on the bench next to Ikuto, his green eyes scanning his friend's expression. It was lunch time, at school. Ikuto's school.

"Shut up and go away," Ikuto turned to watching the birds on the ground a little way off. _I wanna chase 'em… Damn you, Yoru! Why do I have to have a cat's predator instincts? I don't mind, but it's just annoying here!_

"Aww, what's the matter, Takt-kun? Iku Iku-kun not telling you who he went to see?" Another boy, also the same age as Ikuto, but slightly shorter than him, came over. He had light brown hair, which spiked out everywhere. His eyes were a deep sea blue.

"Hey, Mikoto-kun! Yeah! He told me to go away…" Takuto took a bite out of his sandwich, which fell apart in his hands. "Aww, dammit! Why do they always collapse?!"

"Takuto-kun? Why do you cut the bread, then make the sandwich? You should cut the bread _after_ you've made the sandwich. That is probably why it fell apart," Hiro pushed his glasses up. He smirked at the look Takuto gave him.

"W-what…?" Takuto just pointed, not being able to say any more.

Ikuto turned. "Huh? Is Hiro here?" He too just stared when he saw their friend.

Mikoto was the last to turn. "Oh yeah, did I mention? Hir-kun lost a bet to Ei-kun, so he had to…"

"Which Eichi?"

"I can fly!"

"What the hell?!"

Ikuto was squished against the bench, as playful little Eichi jumped on him. "Yay! Kuto-kun's in school today!"

"Eichi, get the hell off me!" Ikuto pushed the short boy off. Eichi, although one year older than the rest of them, was very short, shorter than Takuto, and was always, _always_ excited.

"Aww, but Kuto-kun!" Eichi sat on the ground and pouted. He let his brown fringe drop over his eyes.

"Shut up! And don't jump off the tables! It hurts! Actually, don't jump on me at all! I don't need another Utau…" Ikuto stood up and smoothed down his uniform.

"… Teichi. Eichi couldn't come up with a dare _that_ good," Mikoto chuckled, as Eichi went to say hi to Hiro.

"Hey, Hiro-kun? Why is your hair… pink?" The little senior blinked up at his friend's hair colour.

Usually, Hiro's hair was blonde. But today, it was pink. A bright flamingo pink. He smirked. "Teichi-kun dared me to ask Megumi-san out, but she rejected me. I had to dye my hair a colour of his choice as punishment," He ruffled the short boys hair.

"Looks good, too, don't you think? I chose it myself… but I didn't really think you'd do it… oh well, I'll just bleach your hair some other day…" Teichi walked up behind Hiro, smirking.

"Hey, Teichi…" Ikuto waved a hand in greeting. He sat down again, after making sure he wouldn't be bombarded by mini seniors again.

"You know you shouldn't skip school so often, Ikuto-san…" Hiro sighed, brushing Teichi's hand off of his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Uto-kun! You're in school today!" Teichi grinned cheekily at his friend.

Ikuto sighed. His friends were such a pain. "Who told you?"

They all looked at him. "Huh?"

"Who told you that I was going to see Amu during school?"

The stared. Then Takuto jumped. "Yes! See? See?! I _told_ you he was hitting on little girls! Yeah, you know, probably the one from a while back, the one with pink hair!"

Mikoto joined in. "Yeah! I remember! He was being all flirty, and she was like, oh that's a uniform' and yeah! They are cute together! Although I feel sorry for the girl!"

"Yeah, what with Ikuto being such a perv and all!" Takuto grinned at Mikoto. "I told you pretending we knew would work in the end!" He high-fived Mikoto.

Ikuto didn't say anything. "W-what? You didn't know…? So… idiots!" Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from the group. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his elbow. "Eichi, not now…"

Eichi put on another pout. "I have no choice, then!" Eichi jumped on Mikoto, who was sitting on the bench. Hiro moved to help Mikoto breath (Exaggerating!), but tripped and fell on top of them. They all started tickling Eichi, except for Ikuto, who was getting squished by the big group of boys.

_Why? They had to find out… Oh well. At least they don't know where she lives… _He crawled out from under the pile, then set out to join in on tickling Eichi. _…Amu is mine._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I might write another… maybe. I'll see how reviews go.

Amu: Where was I?

Ikuto: Who the hell came up with 'I can fly!' ?!

Mit-chan: Someone named Pest and Rabbit/Bunny

Ikuto: Who the hell are they?!

Mit-chan: Two boys in my class.

Amu: Is anyone listening to me?

Yaya: Cookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies!!

Mit-chan: Yaya…?

Amu: -sigh- Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism allowed!


	3. A Peculiar Question

Hello! Mit-chan here! Okay, so I'm working on 3 stories at the moment, well 2 and a half. But an idea popped up in my head. And at frickin' 11:30! At night! I was half asleep, but I had to write it down. Thus, resulting in losing 3 quarters of an hour's sleep. I'm not sure I phrased those sentences properly…

Enjoy!

Ikuto: She does not own Shugo Chara! Thankfully…

Note: Amu is 13 here.

Note2: This is a One-shot!

* * *

**Summary: Amu has a question that she doesn't want anyone to know about. But how will she answer it? Who will answer it for her? **

* * *

**A Peculiar Question**

* * *

**)(Kukai's POV)(**

Okay. I could tell she was deep in thought, but how was I supposed to know she was thinking about that?! I mean, isn't it something you wonder about when you're with another girl? Or in my case, another guy? Seriously, it's not my fault I thought she had a fever! Come on, have you seen how red she goes when she blushes?! Argh! Why did she even tell me?! Fine. I pestered her into confessing, but I thought she would stand her ground! It's not my fault. It is NOT my fault! Or maybe it is…

-

**)(Normal POV)(**

The two Seiyo Elementary students walked along in awkward silence. They were going to be late at this rate, but neither cared to acknowledge the other. Not after Amu's question. She stared at the wall next to her, trying to push away the blush that had claimed her face.

"Umm… well… huh, you see… I don't know…" Kukai put his hands in his pockets, trying to think of something to say. He was… inexperienced in this category, to say the least.

Amu turned her head slowly. Her eyes met his, and she blushed harder, concentrating on the wall again. "I-I'm s-s-sorry… I-I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"Wha-?! There's nothing to be… sorry about… I just… don't really know. Maybe you should ask Fujisaki…"

Amu nodded. "Y-yeah…"

The bell rang, signalling for classes to start. Luckily, the two were close enough to catch the sound on the wind, and made a run for it.

-

**)(In Class)(**

"Engle Martha!"

"Hai, Sensei! And could you please call my name the way it would be in America? I do miss my home country…"

"Of course, Martha. Fujisaki Nadeshiko?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Himamori Amu. Himamori Amu? I repeat, Himamo-"

"For the billionth time! It's _Hinamori_! Hai, Sensei!" Amu burst into the classroom, panting heavily. _That was a long run._

"Okay, Himamori!" Nikaidou smiled as Amu went to take her seat next to Nadeshiko. He carried on with the rest of the register.

"Where were you? You almost missed the register," Nadeshiko leaned over so that Amu would hear her.

"Question trouble," Amu sighed as she took out her gear for the day.

Nadeshiko sat back, confused. "Huh?"

-

**)(Lunch time)(**

The Guardians sat near the big tree, eating their lunch. Nadeshiko shuffled over next to Amu.

"Oy! Hinamori! D'you ask about the question?" Kukai ran over, waving his hand in the air to grab Amu's attention. Nadeshiko stopped shuffling, Tadase turned around and Yaya exclaimed something about 'ice cream after school'. Amu just blushed and stared harder at the ground, trying to burn a hole in the grass with her vision.

"N-not yet…" Amu took a bite out of her sandwich, not looking up.

"Oh. Hey! Fujisaki! Hinamori has a question!"

"N-no I don't! Kukai-kun!" Amu looked up now, still blushing. All eyes were focused on her.

Nadeshiko knew something was going on, so she did what she thought would get Amu out of the situation quickest.

"H-hey! Nadeshiko-chan! W-where are you taking me?" Amu and Nadeshiko left the Guardians to eat their lunch, while they made their way to an unknown destination.

-

**)(Nadeshiko's POV)(**

I dragged Amu along. She didn't resist, so we kept on going. Finally, I stopped by the Royal Garden. We stayed outside, and I waited for her to catch her breath before I spoke.

"So? What did you want to ask me?"

Amu looked up at me. "Well, I, uh… basically…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. Well, I don't know why, but I was wondering… what it would be like… to… k-ki-"

"To kiss someone?"

Amu nodded.

"Well, I'm guessing that you want to save your first kiss, right? So… check this website!" I handed her a sheet of paper with a website written down on it. She took it and slipped it into her pocket.

"Thank you! I'll look at the website after school!"

-

**)(After School)(Amu's POV)(**

I sometimes wonder how Nadeshiko always seems prepared for everything.

I made my way up the library steps, turning left down the corridor towards the computer room. I poked my head round the door. No one. Walking in, I closed the door behind me, trying not to make any sound. The silence in the room felt like a thin sheet of glass, a sheet that would shatter if any sound was made. I walked towards the back of the room, so as to have a bit of privacy. Not that I was sure why I was even looking this up. I just… wondered. I didn't want to know, but I did. I wanted to know for when I had my first kiss, in case I did something wrong. I didn't want anyone to know that I was curious though.

I heard a mouse click, and nearly screamed. I realised that someone else must be here. I chose a different row of computers, where I couldn't see anyone. I was still near the back.

Turning on the monitor, I logged in to my account. Then I clicked on the Internet icon. Typing in the address of the website, I clicked enter. An… interesting page met me.

The colours were similar to those you would find in a nursery, and there were moving pictures and big bold lettering. And a sound file…

"WELCOME TO HOW TO KISS! THIS WEBSITE SHOWS YOU ALL THE DIFFERENT WAYS OF KISSING! NOW COME A ND LEARN HOW TO-"

I clicked on the close icon. I thought I was having a heart attack! I sat back in the chair, eyes wide, blushing terribly. Moving the mouse over the sound tool, I tried to open the window. Great. Some idiot had locked it, with the sound on full blast. I sighed, logging out and leaving.

I heard a mouse click on my way out. Shoot! I'd completely forgotten I wasn't alone. My blush, if possible, increased and I ran out of the computer room, slamming the door behind me. Then I ran all the way to my street, where I slowed my pace to a halt.

"I can't believe I actually went on that website. Why do I even want to know? It's stupid! I just… maybe I should just wait to find out. I know! I'll talk to Ran, Miki and Su when they get back from their 'field trip'. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Although I still want to know what it feels like to kiss someone…"

Amu walked along, talking to herself. She walked slowly, not hurrying to get home. Little did she know, someone had been listening.

-

**)(Unknown Person's POV)(**

I heard the little girl. I heard her request. I heard her. Or maybe that was my head? I'd been hearing all sorts of stuff today… I hopped out of my alleyway, trying to identify who the voice was coming from. I saw a pink haired person ahead of me. A familiar person. I followed her until she reached her house. Or, I was going to, but the dizziness hit me before we had walked five meters.

I groaned, falling to the ground. Now she turned around.

"Ikuto?!" She ran towards me. My vision went blurry. And I blacked out.

-

**)(At Amu's Place)(Normal POV)(**

Ikuto woke up to a terrible headache. He groaned form the pain. His hand reached out to the bottle of water he kept next to his bed, but instead made contact with thin air. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at a cream coloured ceiling.

"Where…"

"Ah! You're awake!" Someone ran to his side, carrying a bundle wrapped in a tea towel.

Ikuto gazed into space, until the bundle was put on his forehead. It felt cold and comforting. He turned to the person next to him. "Amu…? Where am I…?"

"You're at my place, but you're lucky my parents are away! And that it's a Saturday," Amu smiled at him. Ikuto turned his head away. He could see a wall. A soft wall.

"Where am I?"

"I just told you, you're… oh, on the couch in our living room!" Amu watched as Ikuto looked around the room.

"I'm at your place…"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Well done! Now, if I were you, I would get rid of that hangover, and not do drinking again. At least not get drunk, anyway."

Ikuto sat up, the bundle falling onto his lap. "Drinking?! What the hell?! Why would…" His memories of yesterday came back to him. _The dare… So I lost, huh? Great! And now I'm at Amu's place with a hangover! Maybe I'm just feeling ill. This doesn't feel like a hangover… and I still remember stuff. Not a lot, but stuff._

"Yup. I don't know what happened, but you blacked out on my street, and I carried you here. Well, actually I dragged you, because you're heavy. But your breath stank of alcohol, so I put two and two together, and yeah…"

"Oh… hey? Do you have anything I can eat? Drink?"

Amu got up and left. She returned with a glass of milk, and put it on the table. "What would you like to eat?"

Ikuto took a sip of the drink. He may have felt ill, but he could still tease. "Strawberries."

"Oh. Umm, sorry, we don't have any… if there's anything else…"

"Of course you have some. I'm looking at one right now…" He leaned towards her, claiming her lips.

Amu's knees buckled from the surprise. Not sure what to do, she pushed him away.

He regarded her blushing face. "You are just too cute, Amu…" Ikuto smirked as she looked up at him. He returned for another 'strawberry'.

This time, Amu didn't object. She leant into the kiss, closing her eyes. _So this is what it feels like…_

Just like that, her question was answered.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Just to let you know, in case you didn't catch it in the start, this is a one-shot, and that's final. I'm not changing this one. Please review!

Amu: Why am I a strawberry…?

Ikuto: -smirks- Because I'm chocolate, and strawberries and chocolate go nicely together…

Amu: -blushes- Perv!

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading!


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Right, so you'll notcie I rarely review anymore. Well. I have a perfectly valid reason. My mum (ARGH!!!!!) crashed my computer. So now, my internet browser (I use firefox) will only open if there is nothing else running at the same time. AND if I want to open another window from firefox, the same rule applies, meaning I can't have anything else running. That includes Firefox. So. IT DOESN'T FRICKING WORK!!!! If I want to review a story, I need to find a way to CLOSE (as in, not have it running AT ALL, not even in the little bar at the bottom) Firefox and THEN open the review box from the internet from the Firefox browser which is now closed. Hmm. How do I achieve this?

ARGH! I swear my mum will NEVER touch my computer again. Especially seeing as she deleted half the files on my computer just because I hadn't moved them yet. I feel like crying. She killed my computer… TT^TT

Right, so now that I've gotten over my mum KILLING my computer (Jessie: She really hasn't yet)(Ikuto: No, I don't think she has)(Heric: She's so _loud_)(Kyo: Ugh, just shut UP!) I'm gonna go and throw a hissy fit.

(Ikuto: I wanna see that!

Jessie: She won't, I'm sure.

Kyo: Oh, I hope she does.

Heric: She won't.)

Not really.

(Ikuto and Kyo: Dammit.

Heric: -smirk-

Jessie: -sigh-)

By the way, my computer's been like this for a while, and I don't know how long it will be like this. If anyone has ever experienced this before, could you please review this "chapter" (or rather author's note) or pm with any help or tips you might have? Please? I would be so grateful! (By the way, I have an Acer pc, with windows home vista)

Anyway, basically, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed recently and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and I'm really sorry for anything else I did! I feel really bad! But summer is on the way (Jessie: One week!) and if I don't run away from home for a week, I'll have six weeks of writing my book (Jessie: About halfway through so far, but if we have no school to distract us, we can get about 10 pages done in one day and we've already done about 150 something! ^.^) which I WILL finish, and then fanfiction between the lines! By the way, I strongly recommend reading _The Host_by Stephenie Meyer if you haven't already. It's an awsome book!

Oh, and unless I go on holiday (I called it running away because I WON'T go with my family. I need to get away for a week or something; it's so stressful I'm making myself ill. I hope not) I'm still beta-ing. So yeah.

Anyway, that's it, and hope to hear from everyone soon! And I really am sorry! And I love you all very much! And I'm really really REALLY sorry!

~Huggles~

Jessie and Mit-chan007


End file.
